


Finally Free

by SakuraNamida



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNamida/pseuds/SakuraNamida
Summary: After so long...normal life.  And happiness that was hard-won.  My personal take on what took place after 5.09 Behind the Eyes.





	Finally Free

**I know I'm not the only one who felt like there could have been more of an ending after "Behind the Eyes." So here's my take on it. Please enjoy!**

_Finally Free_

The door shuts behind him. It is loud and final, and not unlike the sound of prison cell bars sliding closed. Except, this time, the sound signifies his freedom, instead of his incarceration. He's ached for this for so long, now that he has it, he's not sure if he knows how to accept it. The steps he takes out of the building are some of the lightest he's ever had in his life. A cab is already waiting for him, courtesy of the CIA.

"Where to?" The unconcerned driver asks, his voice tired and sharp with irritation. Michael doesn't care. He gives the man the address of the hotel and reclines back in the seat. He doesn't close his eyes, too afraid of the dark images he's sure he'll see when he does, but he allows himself to relax. To not worry. It is a strange feeling, but a good one. One he cannot wait to get used to.

The ride is mercifully short. He nods to the night receptionist and heads up to the rooms he and Lincoln booked days ago. There's an extra one for Whip and T-bag, that now won't be used. It is a thought that brings darkness with it, and grief. He decides he will deal with those emotions and that reality tomorrow. Tonight, he just wants to be with his family.

He doesn't hear any voices, as he comes to a stop outside the hotel room door. A moment of panic seizes his heart. He fights through it and knocks. The response is almost instant. The door yanks open, revealing the sight of his favorite doctor, a look of panic and relief warring on her face. When she sees that it's him, the relief wins.

"Michael!" She breaths. He doesn't hesitate to grab her, and wrap her into a hug. He's wasted too many years not being able to hold her. He won't waste those chances anymore.

Lincoln appears behind her, looking relieved.

"Mike?" He asks.

"Sound asleep." Sara admits, smiling softly. "He crashed about an hour ago."

Sara slowly lets go, and Michael moves toward his brother, grabbing him into a hug. "What happened?" Linc asks.

"A lot." Michael admits. "But the important thing is that Jacob's in custody, and we're free. All of us." He lets go of his brother, to see the smiles on his wife and brother's faces. It is a beautiful sight.

"I'll stay here with Mike. Why don't you two take the room across the hall?" Linc volunteers.

He wants to say no, to fall asleep next to the son he barely knows, but the memory of their last conversation haunts him. He nods, and grabs Sara's hand. His wife grabs the other room key from the small table behind her, and they walk together across the hall.

"So what now?" Sara asks, after the door shuts behind them.

"Now we get that normal life I promised. And I still owe you that filet mignon." He adds, smiling.

She smiles too. "Normal life. Funny how that actually sounds too good to be true."

He wraps her in his arms again. "We'll be as ridiculously normal as humanly possible. I'll get a nine-to-five job, and you'll be a doctor at a hospital instead of a prison, and our son will play sports and go to school and make friends. Lincoln'll be nearby, and I'm sure we can coax Sheba into moving too…"

Sara's laughter cuts him off. He smiles and holds her.

"That all sounds wonderful." She agrees. "But first things first, you need a shower."

He can't disagree, so he grabs her arm and pulls her with him. He doesn't know how much time they'll have to be alone, in the days and years to come, so he decides he's going to make use of every minute of it he can. "Alright, but you're joining me."

Neither of them sleep that night, for more reason than one. If there's anything that they've learned in the past few years, it is that time is precious.

He tells her about Whip's death, and T-bag's arrest. He doesn't tell her everything, but he explains the beginning, how Poseidon went to such great lengths to make good on his threat. And in turn, Sara tells him some of her life in Panama. And of Mike as an infant. They are only pieces, but he understands that the rest will have to come in time.

Sara gets a text from Lincoln just after 7:00 am that says that Mike's awake. Michael can't hide the nerves that flair up. Sara is quick to reassure him that she and Lincoln explained everything to Mike, about Jacob and about him. It helps, a little. But he still can't get the sound of his son calling Jacob "Dad" out of his head.

They walk back into the room the same way they left it the night before. Together. Hand in hand. Mike is sitting on the bed in front of the TV. His head turns, and Michael stoops to one knee beside him. "Hi, Mike." He says, his voice soft, his smile fragile. Mike doesn't know that he holds his father's heart in his hands.

"So…you're really my father?" Mike demands. He has his mother's eyes and hair, but Michael can tell that he's in there too.

"Yes." He assures him with a smile.

"And Jacob…he was lying. He lied about mommy, and about you?" Mike asks.

"Yes, he wanted to take you from us." Michael explained, looking briefly to Linc or Sara for encouragement. They were both smiling, so he supposed that was a good sign.

"And…he's the reason that you've been gone for so long?"

"That's right." Michael confirms.

"Will he come back?" Mike asks. There is a tinge of fear in the child's voice. It lights an inferno of hot anger inside of Michael. Makes him imagine all the terrible things he wants to do to that man for putting such fear into his child's voice, for threatening and hurting his wife, and for forcing him away from his family for so long. He pushes all that hot anger aside, and focuses on calming down his son.

"No, buddy. He's never going to hurt anyone again." Michael reassures him. He doesn't miss the small wince his son makes.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"That's what he called me." Mike said, his voice filled with anger and confusion and something close to hate.

"Okay, I promise I'll never call you that again." Michael assures him. "How about Mikey? Or maybe…MJ?" Lincoln and Sara both laugh at the last suggestion. Even Mike cracks a small smile.

"I like Mikey." He said.

"Mikey it is, then." Michael agrees.

"I think this calls for celebration." Linc pipes up. "Like maybe…some chocolate chip pancakes with lots of whip cream on them?"

"Linc!" Sara gasps, but Mikey is already jumping up with excitement.

"Please, mom?" The little angel begs. She shakes her head, but there's a smile on her face.

"Just this once." She warns, turning to scowl at a grinning Lincoln.

Michael laughs. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Mikey practically drags his uncle out the door. He and Sara are almost out the door when he asks Sara to borrow her phone. "Where's yours?" She asks, confused, but still digging for hers in her purse.

"Somewhere in that warehouse, I imagine, if the CIA hasn't already picked it up."

"So, add phone shopping to the to-do list. Got it." She says, smiling.

He dials the number. She picks up on ring two. Tells her where they're going, asks if she'll join. She asks if everything's okay now. She assures him that it is. She agrees, and says she'll meet them there.

"You know, a lot of women would be furious, if their husband just asked another woman out to eat. And on his wife's phone!" She teases.

He laughs, and pulls her into a hug. "Thank goodness my wife isn't most women, then." He says.

The restaurant is surprisingly packed, for only 8:00 am. But they get prompt service, so no one minds. The waitress gives them menus, and a kids' menu for Mike. The menu comes with the four-pack of crayons and a white page full of games and figures to draw in. His son wastes no time pulling out the crayons and starting in on the drawing. Michael watches in terribly concealed fascination.

"He's definitely got your artistic gene." Sara explains, nodding. Michael nods absently, mesmerized by his son's talent. Pride bubbles in his chest.

The door chimes, and he hears Lincoln choking on his orange juice. He and Sara share a large smile.

Sheba smiles and gives a little wave, coming toward them. She takes the empty place, conveniently situated next to Lincoln, and greets everyone. Michael takes the opportunity to introduce his wife and son. Sara and she strike up a friendly conversation, and Sheba compliments Mikey on his drawing abilities. His son smiles and thanks her, but then goes back to his drawing. Apparently, his son also got his concentration skills.

The meal is lighthearted and full of laughter. There is a lot of joking, and a lot of stories. None of them serious. Lincoln takes the opportunity to start filling his nephew in on some of his father's less than suave escapades and some of his funnier moments as a kid. Michael retaliates in kind, until everyone is laughing too hard to breath.

With the meal finished, and no pressing engagements to speak of, they decide to walk to the local park a few blocks away. Mike begs to get his soccer ball out of Sara's car, so they make a quick detour back and grab it for the boy. Michael asks about his soccer team as they walk. His son talks about the team, and their recent wins and losses. When they get to the park, he starts to play, with Michael jumping in to play with him. They kick the ball back and forth several times, until one errant kick on his part knocks the ball toward Lincoln, who takes the opportunity to play keep away with Mike. They run and play until Michael and Lincoln are too tired to keep up, though Mike seems barely winded. The brothers collapse onto the grass, side by side. Mike runs off toward his mother, gently kicking the ball into her waiting arms.

Sara and Sheba seem to have hit it off well. He likes that, and he knows his brother does too. He watches his son plop down between the two women and smiles.

"It's strange." He muses. "Being alive again. Not running."

"Yeah." Linc agrees. "I've been running too."

"I know." Michael admits.

"Why'd you call her?" Lincoln asks.

Michael smiles. "Because I knew you wouldn't." He doesn't miss the smiling exchange between his brother and Sheba.

"What's really strange is things actually working out." Lincoln says, his eyes glued to the raven-haired woman in front of him.

Michael's smile brightens. "Yeah." He agrees.

Lincoln jumps up.

"Love you." Michael tells him.

His brother turns toward him. "Love you too." He promises, before sauntering off to join the rest of his family.

Michael is content to watch them from a far, for a little while. Basking in the perfect happiness of the day.

They spend the entire day together, after the park, going to the zoo, and from there off to the store to buy stuff for a picnic lunch. After lunch, he and Mike play soccer some more, until even his son is too worn to continue. By the middle of the afternoon, they all head back to the hotel. Sheba thanks them for their kindness, and leaves. Michael can't hide his amusement at the longing look in his brother's expression as he watches her walk away. He glances at Sara, and raises an eyebrow.

Perhaps there will be another wedding soon.

Mike sits down in front of the TV, watching some cartoon. Lincoln and Michael and Sara sit down to discuss the future.

Sara is adamant that she doesn't ever want to return to that house again. Lincoln and Michael agree to take Mike there for anything the boy might want, and anything Sara requests. They decide to sell the houses and move back to Illinois. They start making a list of things to be done, big and small. Selling the lake house and the house in the city. Buying another in Illinois. Phone shopping. Renewing their marriage license and negating the one between Jacob and Sara. Pulling Mike out of one school district and figuring out the best one for him to go to next. Michael discusses job options for himself and for Lincoln. He is determined to keep his brother away from the criminal element once and for all. He nudges his brother to invite Sheba to come with them. His brother refuses to comment, but Michael can tell that he is seriously considering the idea.

Michael gets a call from Fox River a few days later. Jacob Ness is dead. He tells Sara, and she practically sinks to the floor in relief. Until that moment, he hadn't realized how much he feared that psychopath trying to get revenge. Now, they are truly safe.

The forlorn house looks significantly less frightening in the sunlight. But they don't stay longer than necessary, either. Mike is on a mission for a specific list of toys and books, which his uncle and his father help him load into Sara's car. Michael grabs the dozen or so items that Sara requested, mostly specific pieces of family jewelry and a keepsake box with the origami flower he'd given her so long ago. The sight brings a smile to his face. Photo books with picture of Mike as an infant and a toddler. He can't wait to sit down and go through them.

Everything left behind will be donated to charity and then the house sold by a realtor. The lake house is already up on the market, with at least two potential buyers. Jacob's car was already taken by the CIA, as were most of the man's computers and tablets, not that Michael much cares. They can take everything of that bastards, he certainly won't miss it.

Getting to know his son is a slow process, but a happy one. The more he learns, the more pride he feels, and the more wishes he'd never had to leave in the first place. When Sara mentions his current fascination with Greek mythology, Michael gets a brilliant idea.

"How about we build a model of a Greek temple?" Michael asks his son, one night after dinner. "We'll have to wait until we get settled to get started on the actual building, but we could start planning it."

His son's eyes light up. Michael smiles. He grabs a sheet of clean printer paper from a pile on the table and they get started, Michael carefully explaining what he's doing as he goes. His son is a quick learner, and an eager one. He smiles at Sara, sitting across the room on the couch, curled up with a good book. She smiles back at him.

The move to Illinois only takes them a few days. They'd researched potential houses online before moving, and already had an offer in before their plane took off. With so few belongings, they'd decided to just sell Sara's car and fly to their new home. A chance to start truly fresh. In a few weeks, the house will be theirs.

Getting a job turns out to be far easier than he could ever have dreamed. One of the first companies he applies to calls him for an interview. He expects to have to explain where he's been for the last seven years, but the man says that his old bosses at the CIA already told him enough about his consultation work overseas. He grabs the opportunity with both hands.

That night they go out for filet mignon. Lincoln (and Sheba) watch Mike so that he and Sara can enjoy the brief moments together. Sara's already applied for positions at hospitals in the area, and already has an interview scheduled for the next day. Lincoln gets a job at a warehouse, and Sheba has decided to go to school to become a teacher.

His brother's house is twenty minutes away, and Sheba's apartment another ten or so from there. He and Sara chose a house in a nice neighborhood with lots of other children for Mike to play with. His son is quick to make friends, and before Michael realizes it, he finds himself firmly enmeshed in a normal life. His son brings friends over, and shows them the Greek temple he and his father are building, and they play video games and soccer.

They have barbecues and go to work like normal, average people. So simple, so mundane, and exactly what he's always wanted.

* * *

**Part of me could have kept this going forever. After the hell that family's been through, they probably deserve every happy ending I can possibly think of. And maybe, if I'm feeling inspired, I'll add to it one day. But for now, this one is fine.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
